snakemultiversewikifandomcom-20200215-history
Ryuuto (Miracle Verse)
Tier: 10-A; possibly 9-C (Beyond Peak Human) | High 8-C (As Karma, fought on par with and pressured Ladybug and Cat Noir) | High 8-C; higher with Elemental Fissure (As Okami) | High 8-C; higher with Darkness Rise (As Lupus Tenebris) | High 8-C; 8-B with Peace Thunderstrike (As Loup Équilibré) | 8-B+ (Tried his best to fight on par with Bestia Obscura and Incubo with his allies) | 8-B, rose up to 8-A (As Ragnarok, he and his Sentimonster (Fenrir) easily outpaced and beat all of his former allies, only defeated in a brief state of weakness when his grandfather took a crippling blow to protect Ladybug) | 7-B (Temporarily, with his Alestian powers unlocked), 7-C afterwards Low 6-B when raged | 6-C, higher with Transformations stacked (After mastering his Alestian side (which would take about 1 to 1.5 years), he was nearing the normal levels of Alestian powers) | Low 7-B (Pre-Alestian Timelines, Demonic Rage Mode) | 6-A (Reached near-max pureblood Alestian power with Demonic Rage, Luup’s power, and his own Alestian Aura) | 7-A (Possessed by Shi, Hatred Gradient Generation HGG active.) Name: Ryutensei James Henderson-Shock Origin: The Annoying Snake Creation #5 - Miraculous Origins Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Demi-Human, Miraculous Holder, Superhero, Student, Formerly Akumatized Victim, Alestian-Human Hybrid, Alestian Prince. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Weapons User, Enhanced Senses, Elemental Manipulation, limited Purification (As Lupus Tenebris and Loup Équilibré), Positive Mental Manipulation with Peaceful/Calming Aura, Blood Magic and Manipulation, Magic Absorption, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Morality Manipulation (minor) and Illusions. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Weapons User, Enhanced Senses, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Alestian Aura Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Life Force Absorption, Mind Control, Telepathy, Soul Absorption, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Soul Manipulation, Creation (Minor), Destruction Magic, Healing, Reactive Evolution and Power Level, possible Reality and Law Manipulation, Resistance to Morality Manipulation (minor) and Illusions | Everything from his Hero forms, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Projection and Manipulation, Soul Erasure/Existence Erasure with Astral Punisher/Shattering, Magic Control, Energy Redirection, Instinctive Reaction (Mid, Imperfect), Aura, Restricted Levitation and Restricted Flight. Attack Potency: Peak Human; possibly Wall level (Beyond Peak Human) | Large Building level (As Karma, fought on par with and pressured Ladybug and Cat Noir) | Large Building level;' higher' with Elemental Fissure (As Okami) | Large Building level; higher with Darkness Rise (As Lupus Tenebris) | Large Building level; City Block level with Peace Thunderstrike (As Loup Équilibré) | City Block level+ (Tried his best to fight on par with Bestia Obscura and Incubo with his allies) | City Block level, rose up to Multi-City Block level (As Ragnarok, he and his Sentimonster (Fenrir) easily outpaced and beat all of his former allies, only defeated in brief state of weakness when his grandfather took a crippling blow to protect Ladybug) | City level (Temporarily, with his Alestian powers unlocked he barely matched his mother when she was going easy on him), Town level (once his body adjusted to the new power and adapted it into himself) [Temporarily Small Country level when raged] | Island level, higher with Transformations | Small City level (Pre-Alestian Timelines, Demonic Rage Mode) | Continent level (Reached near-max pureblood Alestian power with Demonic Rage, Luup’s power, and his own Alestian Aura) | Mountain level (Possessed by Shi, Hatred Gradient Generation HGG active.) Speed: Superhuman | Superhuman movement speed, Massively Hypersonic reactions | Superhuman movement speed, Massively Hypersonic reactions | Hypersonic movement speed, Massively Hypersonic reactions | Hypersonic+ movement speed, Massively Hypersonic+ reactions; Subsonic reaction speed and Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (After adjustment in civilian state) | Hypersonic+ movement speed, Massively Hypersonic+ '''reactions; '''Massively Hypersonic reaction speed and Sub-Relativistic-''' movement speed wth Transformations | '''Massively Hypersonic+ reactions, Sub-Relativistic movement speeds (Demonic Rage) | Sub-Relativistic-''' movement speed, '''Relativistic reactions (Max). Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 | Class 5 | Class 10 | Class 100, Class 1 (After adjustment in civillian state) | Class 5, Class K with Transformations. Striking Strength: Peak Human; possibly Wall level (Beyond Peak Human) | Large Building level (As Karma, fought on par with and pressured Ladybug and Cat Noir) | Large Building level;' higher' with Elemental Fissure (As Okami) | Large Building level; higher with Darkness Rise (As Lupus Tenebris) | Large Building level; City Block level with Peace Thunderstrike (As Loup Équilibré) | City Block level+ (Tried his best to fight on par with Bestia Obscura and Incubo with his allies) | City Block level, rose up to Multi-City Block level (As Ragnarok, he and his Sentimonster (Fenrir) easily outpaced and beat all of his former allies, only defeated in brief state of weakness when his grandfather took a crippling blow to protect Ladybug) | City level (Temporarily, with his Alestian powers unlocked he barely matched his mother when she was going easy on him), Town level (once his body adjusted to the new power and adapted it into himself) [Temporarily Small Country level when raged] | Island level, higher with Transformations | Small City level (Pre-Alestian Timelines, Demonic Rage Mode) | Continent level (Reached near-max pureblood Alestian power with Demonic Rage, Luup’s power, and his own Alestian Aura) | Mountain level (Possessed by Shi, Hatred Gradient Generation HGG active.) Durability: Peak Human; possibly Wall level (Beyond Peak Human) | Large Building level (As Karma, fought on par with and pressured Ladybug and Cat Noir) | Large Building level;' higher' with Elemental Fissure (As Okami) | Large Building level; higher with Darkness Rise (As Lupus Tenebris) | Large Building level; City Block level with Peace Thunderstrike (As Loup Équilibré) | City Block level+ (Tried his best to fight on par with Bestia Obscura and Incubo with his allies) | City Block level, rose up to Multi-City Block level (As Ragnarok, he and his Sentimonster (Fenrir) easily outpaced and beat all of his former allies, only defeated in brief state of weakness when his grandfather took a crippling blow to protect Ladybug) | City level (Temporarily, with his Alestian powers unlocked he barely matched his mother when she was going easy on him), Town level (once his body adjusted to the new power and adapted it into himself) [Temporarily Small Country level when raged] | Island level, higher with Transformations | Small City level (Pre-Alestian Timelines, Demonic Rage Mode) | Continent level (Reached near-max pureblood Alestian power with Demonic Rage, Luup’s power, and his own Alestian Aura) | Mountain level (Possessed by Shi, Hatred Gradient Generation HGG active.) Stamina: Very high Range: Melee range, higher with his knife/sword/spear, up to a few meters with Sword of Sorrow. | Melee range, tens of meters with Sword of Hatred, unknown with Magic. Standard Equipment: His weapons, power-up chocolates and sour-flavored treats. * Optional Equipment: The Pheonix Miraculous. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: After using any of his abilities in his Transformed state, he will de-Transform in 5 minutes unless he absorbs Magic. His Alestian powers will only stay active for 10 minutes post-Activation. Using the hidden “Demonic Rage” Curse of the Shock will cause him to become cruel and merciless, a shell of his former self as long as it is active. The Alestian Prince form will make him weak and frail post-use. Feats: Defeated multiple Miraculous Users in quick succession as Ragnarok, kept on getting stronger, faster, and more durable as the fight went on. When he fought his mother Emily, he fell into a blind rage for her threat against his friends and family, atomizing a bunch of boulders (about 20) that he was being overwhelmed by. Created a giant explosion with enough power to destroy a small city in his civilian state while filled with extreme anger. Alternate Identities: * Karma (Akumatized Civilian) * Okami (Shimi's Miraculous) * Lupus Tenebris (Kuro's Miraculous) * Loup Équilibré (Luup's Miraculous) * Heatstroke (Ashh's Miraculous) * Howlferno (Shimi+Ashh) * Shadowspark (Kuro+Ashh) * Wereblaze (Luup+Ashh) * Majin Prince (Akumatized Civilian 2.0, Immediately Canceled) * Ragnarok (Corrupted Supervillain form of Loup) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Peace Thunderstrike: '''A blue-white blast of Lightning Magic from his spear, Loup's Ultimate Move. ** '''Gold Thunderstrike: '''A stronger version using Alestian power, he blasted his mother Emily with it when she fought him and he was raged. ** '''Chaos Thunderstrike: The corrupted version of the normal Peace Thunderstrike, now used by Ragnarok, it is much stronger than the original due to the mixing of Akumatization, Amokitization, Corruption, and Hatred Gradient (Level 3). Its color is black, with red-purple on the inside of the bolt. * Elemental Fissure: '''Charging up Magic into his knife, Okami can make quick use of a specific element and bend it to his will. * '''Darkness Rise: '''Using Dark Magic, Lupus Tenebris can coat his sword in a black-purple aura and attack, with the blade being massively damaging if it hits an actual person. * '''Karma Bomb: A homing attack that targets all beings with souls, judging them and then casting their judgment. Those with less than “nice” hearts are punished, and those with pure souls are rewarded. * Hate Sphere: Ragnarok tilts his hand in a 90-degree angle and blasts his target with a dense Magic attack that can destroy buildings with ease. * Corruption Flash: A purple energy blast shot from Ragnarok's hand, which turns into a beacon of power that will eradicate anything in its path. * Glass Shower Rain: He shapes a line of bright-white, sharp glass by running one of his fingers through the air. Once he makes the line, it shatters and he fires all the powerful sharp shards at his enemies. * Rakdos Claw: He fires a crescent blast of magic from his sword, which rips into the air, causing a crack in reality that allows him to attack in any and all directions. * Aura of Alest: The godly source of power all Alestians can access is tapped into, allowing for massive power boosts and extra powers. * Arc Impact: Lightning coating his arm, he punches his enemy into the floor before blasting them with a Peace Thunderstrike. * Savage Outrage Burst: Releasing all his Alestian powers at once, he can push back any attack with a giant burst of gold and red Magic. Last resort, leaves him completely drained. * Astral Punisher/Astral Shattering: A special power unlocked after his mother releasing his Alestian side, this power allows him to purify Akumas, Amoks, and Corruption Mist directly from the source without damaging the item containing it. Still costs a lot of power, however, draining him of Aura and Magic. The attack can be recognized by it’s rainbow (plus gray) color, with it also looking like pure stardust. If used on a pure evil being, the being will be destroyed and turned into stardust as well. * Shield of Shadows: A red and black projection of a shield that can tank hits for him up to Low 8-B (Small City Block level). Anything higher will crack the shield or break it in one hit. * Sword of Sorrow/Hatred: A red and black projection of a classic knight’s sword, he can use it normally or fuse it into his arms to boost his strength. He can only summon one, two if Raged. * Shadow Explosion: He summons his Sword of Sorrow, fusing it into his hand and attacks his opponent fiercely, before slamming the blade into the floor and releasing an immense explosion of dark magic. * Healing Embers: Used as Heatstroke or Heatstroke-Fusions. Staff releases a massive wave of golden fire that heals and reinvigorates Ryuuto’s allies. * Pheonix Blaze: Summons 10 orbs of fire around the user, each can be shot and be split into 10 more, essentially attacking the enemy with 100 fireballs; or they can be fused into one massive fireball. * Endless Firestorm: Used as Howlferno. He generates a massive tornado of fire that he jets at his foe, and it can track them for up to 35 seconds before it fades into embers. * Cursed Firebolt: Used as Shadowspark. It releases a massive black arrow of explosive fire from his hands by drawing his arms back as a person would do with a bow & arrow. ** Cursed Blazesword: '''Used as Shadowspark. He pulls his sword out and ignites it with black flames, and attacks with it. Can be enhanced with the power from the '''Sword of Sorrow/Hatred. * Solar Combustion: Used as Wereblaze. Ryu summons a massive fireball in front of him before condensing it and popping it into his mouth. He builds up its power before releasing it as a massive jet of flames. * Final Flame Roar: Used in any of his Heatstroke/Wolf fusions. Releases a massive orange burst of flames from his hands, with the power so great, lightning is emitted from the attack. Strong enough to destroy an entire street along with the buildings on it, leaves Ryu drained afterward. * Fighting Instinct: Used in any form, as long as his Alestian Prince state is active. He barrages his enemy with attacks and then hits them with a large Magic wave, before jumping away and rocketing towards his foe, fist first and causing a large explosion. Transformations: ''' * '''Alestian Prince: '''Due to being the son of the Alestian Empress, he is known as the Alestian Prince. The status itself is a “transformation”, only unlocked under extremely dire conditions, but it gives him control over all his Alestian abilities. His hair turns a light shade of purple, and his eyes give off the normal Alestian red-gold glow. His posture is relaxed, yet refined and graceful like a prince’s should be, and gives him the ability of Instinctive Reaction (Mid), along with his Reactive Evolution ability being hyper-boosted to insane levels. When his task is completed, the power given will dissipate and leave Ryuuto tired, injured, and give him chest pains; and also disable his Aura until he fully recovers. '''Key: Base | Karma | Okami | Lupus | Loup | Wereblaze (Bestia Obscura Incident) | Ragnarok | Alestian Aura Unlocked | Post-Alestian | Alternative Timeline, Demonic Curse Active | Alternative Timeline, Mass Power Collected | Shi's Possession.